This invention relates to embroidered textile articles. More particularly it relates to a method and apparatus for treating a textile article having a normally raised embroidery which has been flattened during processing.
In the manufacture of emblems for patches and the like, lettering and logo are embroidered on a sheet of flat textile material using threads and yarns of varying thicknesses. The patterns of embroidery are often repeated, creating a thickness or raised embroidery on the front side of the emblem. The raised embroidery creates a three-dimensional pictorial effect presenting a more visually acceptable product for the end user than if the lettering or logo were merely painted or stitched on the textile article or if the embroidery were flattened for some reason.
Once the emblem with the raised embroidery has been created, it has been found necessary to add stiffness to the product because of the tendency for the emblem to warp or curl. In order to add stiffness to the emblem, several methods have been devised. One method is to add starch to the emblem, however, this method is difficult to control properly and is rather labor intensive. Another method is to laminate a plastic backing onto the back side of the emblem by the application of heat and pressure. While this method is very efficient in that it is subject to automated processes, it has been found that the raised embroidery is flattened during the lamination process, thus altering the three-dimensional appearance of the emblem and reducing its marketability.